


Alone With Him?

by spookypromqueen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypromqueen/pseuds/spookypromqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Beast Boy and Raven get left alone for the weekend, tempers fly and objects shatter. But in the tension of the weekend, true feelings may come out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE FRANCHISE.

With animal-like vigor, Beast Boy - Super changeling extraordinaire- bolted from his tousled bedsheets and into the morning. The green titan mussed with his shaggy locks as he internally debated on his need for a shower. 

Nineteen years old, Garfield Logan, otherwise known as, Beast Boy, never grew out of his gangly exterior, but rather into it. Tall and thin with wiry muscles tracing his body, BB was the epitome of “the boy next door”. Or, at least, that’s what his social media account claimed. 

Food first, shower later, he soon decided as the call of tofu toast became too strong. 

Bounding into the common room, it was evident he was the last one awake. Starfire and Robin-turned-Nightwing sat at the table with the paper, coffee, toast, and an assortment of jams. Nightwing was gazing intently on the crime section, while Starfire was attempting a new concoction of jellies (Her latest hobby). Under the table their feet lazily intertwine with one another’s only in a way longtime lovers could. 

Cyborg’s echoing laughs sweep through the room like thunder as he lounges on the sofa while watching morning cartoons, his number one guilty pleasure.  
Beast Boy’s eyes scan the room quickly for his favorite violet-eyed empath. Raven levitated quietly with a book in one hand and a cup of herbal tea in the other. Her usually hard features were softened by the book’s contents and by the soft purple tendrils framing her face as they escape from her ponytail.

BB sighed softly as he took her in, Decked out in ratty black sweatpants and an old t-shirt, and still so incredibly sexy.

As Garfield ogled at Raven on his way into the kitchen, he absentmindedly ran into the counter top with his prominent hip bone.   
“Ow! Shit! Fu-“ His curses were snuffed as he shape-shifted into a house cat in an effort to land safely.

Laughter floated through the kitchen with mild-mannered jabs aimed at BB, but Raven turned away quickly to hide her reddening face.   
Why are you so stupidly adorable? She thought to herself as Garfield’s yelps of defiance mirrored their friend’s mockery.


	2. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take long for them to start arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE FRANCHISE.

“So it will be just me and the dog for the weekend?” Raven groaned slightly, as Beast Boy wagged his tail, currently in the form of a Siberian Husky. 

“Cyborg has to go out east, and Starfire and I are going to have our honeymoon. We were supposed to go two months ago, but then Mumbo Jumbo blew up the Check In Kiosks at the Jump City airport and created a national breach of security!” Nightwing scolded, “It will be fine. We will call you when we land!”

Before any form of protest could start, Starfire grabbed Nightwing by the arm and with a quick goodbye, they were gone.

“Well, looks like it’s just us, Rae-rae.”

Two hours later:

“Beast Boy!” Raven shrieked, “I told you not to go into my room!” Her angry yelling was punctuated by multiple objects around the tower being encased in dark magic and imploding.

“I was looking for you! Relax I didn’t touch any of your weird stuff!” Beast Boy growled back as he was ducking from Raven’s assault of enchanted junk. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie!”

Raven froze. A slight blush crept up to her cheeks as she pondered the thought. They would be sitting quite close. What if her emotions took over? Could the tower survive the two of them being in close proximity such as that? Before she could think further, her voice acted on its own.  
“Sure.”

“Interesting choice, Beast Boy.” Raven peered out from under her hood as the beginning credits of Silence of the Lambs began to roll.

“It’s one of my all-time favorites! You’re gonna love it!” He cheered excitedly as he bounced onto the couch next to the sorceress. His eyes were alight with excitement as he swung his green arm lazily over Raven’s narrow shoulders.

Strangely, Beast Boy was right about Raven enjoying the film. The dark overtones and psychological aspect were quite intriguing to her. She even found herself feeling rather uneasy at certain parts of the film. Unknowingly, she had leaned into Beast Boy’s side for comfort in the disturbing scenes. 

But he definitely noticed. His cheeks were a hot red as he absorbed the gentle warmth of her body. The scent of tea leaves, jasmine, and incense filled him and he continued to drink in the marvelous feeling it brought. Her hood had fallen and her dark purple locks spread themselves across his shoulder. Suddenly, he felt her stiffen.

“Oh, um. I’m sorry.” Raven quickly jerked away as she realized the position they were in. Repeating her mantra in her head she began to phase out.

“Wait! It’s totally fine!” Beast Boy quickly grasped her shoulder to keep her next to him. “Come on, finish the movie.” He punctuated his sentence with a large and infectious grin, leaving Raven awestruck.

“Well.. Okay.” Raven sputtered, still lost in Beast Boy’s smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked Silence of the Lambs because I feel like Beast Boy has a very complex interest in movies. He is intelligent, but prefers to hide everything with humour. The next chapter will deal with some long awaited romance between the two!


	3. Jaguar

“Leave me alone!” Raven screeched as her face began to take on demonic features. Beast Boy was really pushing it this time, she thought. Beast Boy had taken it upon himself to ‘hunt’ her in the form of a jaguar. “This isn’t funny, idiot!”

Suddenly, a green jaguar began sprinting at the empath full speed from around a corner. The thundering of paws momentarily shocked her as she admired the incredible power he housed. Before she could shake herself from her trance and phase from the room, Beast Boy had pounced onto her chest.

“Dead! You’re so totally dead!” Beast Boy laughed victoriously after reverting back to his human form. “Oh man, you should’ve seen your face! I wish Cyborg was here to see this!”

Raven felt her powers erupt the lamp in Starfire’s room as she realized how close her and Beast Boy truly were. Their legs were entangled in a messy heap on the floor, while their chests were heaving into each other. His eyes bore into hers as he came to notice their proximity as well.

“Um.. Rae. Can I ask you a question?” He asked delicately.

“Y-yeah, of course.” She replied breathless.

“Can I kiss you?” A blush erupted over both their faces, “I.. I’m sorry. It’s just-”

Raven lightly placed a light grey fingertip over his lips, “Yes.”

The moment she gave consent Beast Boy leaned his lips towards his mysterious teammate. When they collided he could feel the newly replaced light bulbs shatter onto his back, but he couldn’t hear them over the trumpets that played when she kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short! But a good transition chapter for the long one coming up.


	4. Freaks Of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks. This is a first/second draft. I kind of threw this one together, but I feel I am able to wrap the story up appropriately. PLEASE KNOW I am planning on totally revising this fic as soon as I get the time, but with college ramping up I just don't have the ability to focus as much as I want to on this. But I also didn't want to leave anyone hanging!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE FRANCHISE.

Her lips are so soft. She’s so soft. Oh man, she’s perfect. Beast Boy thought as his green hand cupped her cheek.

Raven, suddenly overcome with confidence, grasped Beast Boy’s arms.  
“Hold on.” She whispered as she began to phase them both into her bedroom.

“What? Whoa!” Beast Boy’s voice was ripped from his throat as he was enveloped in a black cold fog. Before he knew it, he had been transported into another room. Raven’s room.

“Rae, it’s not that I don’t want to do this, ‘cause I like totally do.. But are you sure?” Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at the small woman beneath him. She looked so vulnerable in this state; the trust in her eyes was almost impossible to comprehend.

“Yes. I.. can’t promise things aren’t going to break. Including you.” Beast Boy held back a shudder as she continued, “But I want to try. I want you. I’ve wanted this for a long time and maybe we should wait, but we also might die tomorrow in battle. I just want to succumb to my positive emotions once, Beast Boy.”

“Call me Gar.” He responded with a soft voice, “My real name is Garfield, which you know, but you don’t use that name. You should call me by my real name.”

“Okay.. Gar.” Raven whispered as she leaned into the love of her life.

The night was awkward. Raven needs to invest in a new bedframe, lamp, side table, dresser mirror, bookcase, and owes Robin and Cyborg for the broken television in both of their bedrooms. But it was also beautiful. Memories of Garfield’s skin glowing against the moonlight danced across her thoughts. His gentle hands, his gentle lips. Caressing her in such a compassionate and loving way she didn’t know was possible, it seemed as if everyone of her emotions was content.

Raven cuddled in closer to Gar’s side as he softly laid kisses on the top of her head. It was everything he hoped it would be. It was everything he knew it could be. She is everything.

As Raven traced her hand down his back she felt something.

Scars.

Criss crossed down his back like a shoelace, they raised against his skin like angry reminders of a past he tried so hard to ignore. Raven felt her heart drop as she felt one particularly deep, rough scar. She could tell this one cut to his ribs.

“Where did these scars come from?” Raven whispered into the nighttime silence as Garfield grew rigid beside her.

“I’d rather not say.” Beast Boy spoke in a monotone voice, trying with all his might to withhold his tears.

“You don’t have to always be the strong one,” Raven spoke softly. “You know everything about me. You’ve been in my head, you’ve saved me from myself, you faced hell for me with a smile on your face. You’re the love of my life. I’ve loved you for so long. Please, I’d like to hear your story.”  
Garfield leaned back to look into those violet eyes he loved so much. 

“My family were conservationists. We traveled throughout Africa my whole life learning and caring for animals. I was swimming in a stream with a tribe of African children when I was attacked and bitten by a monkey, it was green. Like it had been experimented on and was radioactive or something. Anyway, my parents took me to hundreds of doctors and shamans, but there was no cure. My hair and skin turned green, my senses became heightened, my teeth grew pointed. Then being ostracized for my whole childhood because of it.. Animals were all I had. When I was seven my Mom and Dad and I were driven out of our home by angry tribe members. They said I was a demon, an abomination. We escaped into a boat and.. and we didn’t know where we were going. My Mom screamed at me to fly, and I did. I watched them fall over the falls, onto the rocks, and I watched their broken bodies trail down the rapids.” Beast Boy was crying, Raven extended her hand to caress his face. “There’s more,” Garfield muttered bitterly. “I was kidnapped shortly after by a group of scientists. I made the mistake of morphing in front of them, and they wanted to know what I was. They put me through so many tests, horrifying tests. They made me rip apart animals.. they made me murder and consume human flesh. I never wanted to do it. But when I would refuse, they would whip me with a bladed leather whip and torture the creatures in front of me. Drawing their deaths out as long as possible. I escaped when they brought me a teenage girl.” Gar choked on his words, frightening Raven, but continued on. “They wanted me to.. eat her alive and.. and violate her. I couldn’t, I just couldn’t. They said they were going to do it instead and they dragged her out of my cage and.. I became the beast. I murdered all of the scientists, I ripped their bones apart and peeled their flesh. The girl looked at me like I was a monster, I knew I was. I yelled at her to run and not to look back, and I ran too.” The changeling’s body was trembling beneath Raven’s gentle stroking. “I found Doom Patrol, stayed there for a while, left that hellhole, found the Titans, and.. found you.” Raven felt green eyes bore into her own, burning through her soul. “You make me feel natural, like I’m supposed to be alive. Like I am more than an abomination of nature.”

Raven’s pale skin flushed with a gentle pink, still in shock at the reciprocated feeling between them. But what other way could it be? Two abominations, two unnatural creatures that shouldn’t exist, exist with each other. Their humanity intertwines into a beautiful symphony of unity, and she knew it from the start.

“I love you, Garfield Logan, you freak of nature.” Raven spoke huskily and almost angrily, “You send my soul alight into oblivion, you make me dance with the stars and sing to the comets. You make me feel beautiful, you make me feel human. Azar, do I ever love you.” Raven’s rant of love and exasperation was caught short by a soft yet passionate kiss courtesy of the changeling.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter fic! It might take me a while to finish this story, but it will get finished!


End file.
